First Love Academy
by AniHanyouVampire
Summary: Len and Gumi are still fighting over Rin. The ever popular Miku has decided to help Len with his predicament, but what is she really planning? MikuxLen, RinxLen, RinxGumi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not. Own. Vocaloid. Ever.**

* * *

First Love Academy

* * *

The school of true love, that is First Love Academy. Yet, it was never said it would be easier to win love in this school than in any other school.

The simple cliché story of two boys fighting over a girl… One boy, hopeless at everything, and the other too confident in his looks… this story will have a twist, and then will true love sprout.

Len, a shy boy, quite troubled on how to convey his feelings to the popular Rin. He sighs as he crumples up the piece of paper he was writing on.

"This is no good, I suck at writing, as usual," he muttered to himself, "So writing is no good, but I'm sure there is a better solution."

When the bell rang, Len quickly gathered his things to go talk to the class president. But of course, someone else was able to beat him to it.

"Hello, my little kitten, what are your plans now?"

"Ah, Megpoid-san, excuse me, I have business to attend to," Rin says, brushing past him.

Len reached out and grabbed Gumi's wrist, stopping him from stopping Rin.

"My, my, if it isn't the lame little lamb, what's the matter, have something to tell me?" Gumi asked, giving his rose a little sniff.

"N-Nothing really, I just wouldn't want you to be bothering the class rep," Len replied, trying to summon up his courage.

"Me? Bother someone, are you sure about that?" Gumi scoffed nonchalantly, "You don't have to be jealous of me, it's not my fault I'm so good-looking."

"J-Jealous, as if," Len said quietly as he crossed his arms.

Gumi shifted him attention to the girls staring at him. He winked and waved at them as he walked out of the classroom, completely forgetting all about Len.

Meanwhile, Len was already thinking of his next move with Rin, not concerning himself with Gumi at all. This was normal, after all.

* * *

"Alright, everyone, we have a transfer student coming in today, please be nice to her, okay?" the teacher announced, "now, won't you please come in?"

The classroom door opened, and in came a girl with pink hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Luka Megurine, nice to meet you, I hope we can get along," she introduced herself. She bowed before continuing to speak as everyone, especially the boys, were goggling at her.

But, of course, Len, who never pays attention to class anyways, didn't stop forming bad love plans to take notice of the new student. Not until lunch, when he noticed his classmates making a racket and forming around the desk next to him, which he thought was an empty seat.

Curious, Len tried to peek over his classmates' shoulders to see what they were so interested in, but failed, because he was too short. He sat back in his seat in defeat and decided he didn't really need to know anyway.

After all the classmates had drifted away, Len had realized he was waiting at his desk instead of going to meet up with Rin like he planned. He glanced over at the next seat and realized someone was sitting in it, and someone he didn't know.

Luka had become conscious of the fact that Len was looking at her.

"Um, hello," she greeted.

Len was startled at her remark, as if he didn't think she could talk, "h-hi, uh… um, who are you?"

Luka had expected a question, but that one was not what she had in mind.

"What do you mean?" she questioned, looking taken back.

"What I mean? Well, it's just I never saw you before," Len stated, confused by Luka's expression, "so, um… I'm not trying to be rude, but…"

Luka was confused by now, too, "But we've been sitting next to each other the whole morning."

"W-What, we have?" Len put his fist near on his chin, trying to remember.

"I'm the transfer student."

"Transfer student? You transferred someone?" Len asked, clearly not thinking.

Luka, patient as she was, decided to explain to him.

"Oh, so, that's it," Len said, "Well, nice to meet you, Luka-san, I'm Len Kagamine, sorry for the inconvenience."

Luka smiled, "No, it's okay."

Then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

"I'm not gonna fail this time."

Len stood up and stepped out of class and sprinted out of the school building.

"Alright, she should be just leaving now, so–" Len was cut off when he bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Sorry, are you okay?" he looked up and tensed when he saw Miku Hatsune, who was holding her hand out to him. She was one of the academy's idols and her fans were glaring at him behind her.

Len abruptly stood up and backed away, "No… I-I mean, I'm fine, it's my fault, um... uh, sorry!"

He bowed lowly and hoped they would all walk away.

Instead Miku had decided that this whole ordeal was funny and dragged Len back to his classroom, which was empty except for Luka.

"Len Kagamine."

Len snapped back to reality when Miku spoke, "How do you know my name?"

"I've been watching you for a while now, you like Rin Kagamine, right?"

"Oh no, that's right!" Len looked out the window. Rin had just met up with her friend and leaving.

Len fell to the ground, he was distracted again.

"Sorry, did I ruin your plans?" Miku giggled, sitting on his desk, "You know your methods will never work, right?"

"Um, what's going on here?" Luka asked.

"Oh, who are you?"

"Luka Megurine, I just transferred."

"I'm Miku Hatsune, nice to meet you," Miku said, "Hey, would you mind helping us?"

"What do you mean, 'helping us'?" Len asked, looking up from the ground.

"Well, I want to help you with your love problems," Miku answered, "you too, right, Luka-chan?"

Luka nodded reluctantly, "sure…"

"So, how about it? Are we not allowed?"

"I'm going," Len said bluntly, picking up his bag.

Miku grabbed his arm, "Wait, why? With my help, you'll be sure to get anyone!"

Len stared at her, not sure about it.

* * *

**New story. Also the beginning narration, don't expect something like that again.**

**I'm still continuing my other story, don't worry, just wanted to start this one.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

First Love Academy

* * *

"Len-kun, Luka-chan, over here!" Miku shouted, running to a store's window, "That outfit looks so cute! Don't you agree?"

"Yes, quite," Luka agreed without a second thought.

"H-Hey, guys, what are you doing?" Len asked, he was carrying a bunch of bags, but was somehow able to reach out a hand to them weakly, "I'm not here to carry your luggage."

"Eh, you're not? Then why would I drag you along then?" Miku replied dispassionately.

Len dropped all of the shopping bags and opened his mouth to reply, but Miku interrupted him, "How dare you drop the bags, all my clothes will get dirty!"

Len sighed in frustration, "Look, _I'm _the one who dragged _you_ along–"

Once again, Miku cut him off, "So you admit to it, you were trying to kidnap me!"

Len sat next to Luka, who had been on a bench the whole time

"This is so excruciating…"

Luka said, patted him on the shoulder.

Len thanked her miserably. He never would've thought working with Miku would be like this. He thought it wouldn't be bad since she is the school's idol, so she should be someone respectful and kind. But this is her true self…

'_But it's not bad, I guess, just a little annoying.'_

"Alright!" Len exclaimed, standing up abruptly, "Miku-san, you've got to stop this behavior or I'll ditch you!"

"Eh!?" Miku jumped up in surprise.

"Now, you see," Len continued, crossing his arms, "the only reason I'm even here with you is because we were gonna find ways to make me more attractive, right?" he said, pausing to let Miku respond.

Miku put her finger on her chin, "Well, that was the agenda, but… it's more fun this way!"

"I'm gonna ditch you," Len stated threateningly.

Miku pouted, "Fine, but carry the bags."

"As you wish, Ojou-sama," Len said, bowing, "Now, why don't we go now, Luka-san?"

They followed Miku into the store she was staring into before. Len decided to rest while Miku and Luka ran around in the store, looking for clothes for him. They returned with a pile of them.

"Well, I don't know what type of guy Rin would like, but let's see what suits you," Miku said, "Maybe delinquent? Pretty boy? Rich boy? Nerd? Basketball captain? Alien? Shota?"

"What's with those last two?" Len sighed.

"Let's try something out," Luka said, holding up a tuxedo.

"Wow, they have tuxedos here, where did you find it?" Miku asked, waving her arms around excitedly.

"Tuxedos?" Len looked around suspiciously, "Seriously, I never noticed before, but this is quite a high class shop, isn't it?"

When Miku and Luka returned with another tuxedo, they made Len try on a bunch of different clothes until they were all tired out.

"None of these clothes will work," Len moaned, "Plus I can't afford them…"

"Oh wait a minute," Luka said, clapping her hands together, "We wear our uniforms to school, so buying clothes would be useless, wouldn't it?"

Miku and Len both fell to the ground.

"I forgot…"

"All this for nothing…"

Luka laughed, "Then why don't we change something else?"

Miku stood up, "Maybe we should try a look that'll make him popular… Ah, I have an idea! How about your hair?"

"Hair…?"

"Yes, let's cut off that silly ponytail," Miku remarked.

"And spike it up with gel," Luka added.

"Grow a mustache!"

"Wait, that's going too far, don't cut off my ponytail!" Len exclaimed, recoiling.

"C'mon Len, your hair is too long," Miku said, reaching out mischievously, but Len backed away more. She sighed, "Fine, for now, tomorrow morning, let's just go to my house, I'll find a way to fix you up."

And so, the next day, they headed to Miku's, which was a huge mansion, complete with a garden thrice as huge. Len was somehow expecting this and was not shocked to see it.

The painting job in Miku's room looked as if they were just splattered in green paint, and it smelled like leeks.

"I kinds feel like we're sitting inside a leek," Len said, sitting leisurely on the floor, "Ah… it's not relaxing at all, though."

"Alright, how about we have your hair down and disheveled," Miku stated, pulling out Len's hairband.

"And you can wear a bunch of accessories and your uniform can be loose," Luka said, undoing the buttons on Len's uniform.

"Ah, looks like we're going with the delinquent look?"

Len laid his head down on the table, "Geez, I don't care what you do to me by now."

"Are you sure it's okay to say that?" Miku grinned, rubbing her hands together.

Len rolled his head to the side, "I still have some resistance though…"

After some fixing up, they headed for school. Len arrived at school in his new delinquent look with Luka and Miku behind him.

"I doubt this will get me popular," Len whispered to Miku, she replied with a thumbs up, "Then we'll promote you!"

Then they were suddenly bombarded by a bunch of Miku's fans who came to say hello.

"Hello everyone, I'd like you to meet my friend, Len Kagamine," Miku announced to them, pointing to him with her hand.

"Hello…" Len greeted shyly.

None of them greeted back, they just started whispering to each other.

"_What's with him?"_

"_Though he's kinda cute."_

"_Isn't that Len from our class?"_

"_Why is his outfit untidy?"_

"_I don't think accessories are allowed."_

Len sweatdropped,"Do they not get I'm trying to be a delinquent?"

"Well, it can't be helped," Luka whispered back to him, "you don't have that kind of aura."

When Luka stepped up next to Len, all attention was turned to her.

"Miku-sama, who is this girl?" a fan asked.

"She looks so pretty!" another commented.

* * *

"Well, looks like you're not the one who got popular, but Luka was, huh?" Miku giggled, rubbing the back of her head, "I can't believe how popular she got."

"I told you it wouldn't work, not like I wanted to get popular anyways," Len remarked as he finished packing up his things, "Now what?"

"How about making Rin-san jealous?" Luka asked.

Miku clapped her hands together, "Perfect idea! That'll absolutely work!"

Len shook his head, "She'll never get jealous of me, I don't think she even remembers my name…"

"Of course she does," Miku reassured him, "I talked to her yesterday about you."

"You what!?"

"She said you were 'the boy who always runs in the halls'."

Len hung his head down in disappointment, "so that's how she remembers me?"

Miku put her hand on his shoulder, "Don't be down, we have to try!"

Len sighed, "Whatever…"

"Oh my, my," Gumi cut in, appearing around the corner, "Don't be so sad, you should really enjoy life, Lamb-kun. Oh, and is this Miku-jou-san? Good day to you, why aren't you as pretty as ever?"

"Thank you, good day to you, too…"

"Gumi, don't be hitting on other girls now," Len said.

"Now, now, don't be jealous. It's not my fault that you're having such a tough time, you should try being a man for once, y'know," Gumi said, flipping his hair, "but I kinda understand, I would be too shy to talk to anyone if I was a wimp and had no charisma."

Len twitched, "That insult…"

Gumi winked and waved at him as he walked away, "Don't overexert yourself, Lamb-kun."

When they were out of the school building, Len squeezed his book bag and growled, "That Gumi, I'll show him!"

Miku smiled, "That's the spirit, young'un!"

* * *

The next day when Len arrived at school, he noticed a poster on the school bulletin. It was one of him and Luka together, with big letters that spelled out **LUKA'S NEW BOYFRIEND**.

"Wh-What is this!?" Len exclaimed, louder then he wanted to. He didn't even want to say it aloud in the first place.

Before he knew it, he was being chased by the school's newspaper club and a bunch of Luka's new rabid fans. He hid in the janitor's closet while out of their sight and was in there until he was sure they were far, far away.

He then sneakily ran to Miku's classroom to confront her about this.

Miku, who had been expecting him, explained her plan right away.

"But why without my permission?" Len asked her, "And since when did you take a picture of us?"

"I took a bunch while we were shopping, want some? I have some with me in them too," Miku said, handing him a pile of photos.

Len looked through them, "Wow, these pictures were taken really well, I think I'll take this… wait, that's not I came here for!"

"Oh, class is almost starting, go back to your classroom already," Miku said, pushing him out, "Just keep pretending to be Luka's boyfriend for the rest of the day."

* * *

"Well, what now?"

"Aww… I thought that would actually work," Miku said, "But no, huh…"

"Yeah, and not only did it not work, you gave me a way hard time! Everyone was staring at me!" Len sighed, "But Rin paid no interest at all!"

"Maybe she doesn't like you after all," Miku put her hand to her chin, "Then just give up!"

"What!?"

"Just kidding, just kidding," Miku said, beaming, but trying her best not to laugh, "Well, we'll have to think of something else, huh?"

Len nodded, "Though I'm not looking forward to whatever you plan."

* * *

**Aaaaand done. Thanks to all who reviewed.**

**Rainyshine: Sorry, your name was always cut off when I tried to type it spaced out, so I had to write it all together. Yes, Gumi is a girl, but in the song, First Love Academy, she played the role of a boy. So I'm using her as a boy in this.**

**DualStarduster: Thanks, I wouldn't mind writing long chapters, but shorter chapters are easier for me. I always end up writing under 2000.**

**Winter break will end and school starts again soon, don't want that…**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Some RinxLen up ahead ;)**

* * *

First Love Academy

* * *

Len sat isolated in the dark classroom, sighing as he flicked his pencil off his desk in frustration. The plans he had written were total nonsense and he knew that. His last plan was making a robot puppy-human that will take him and Rin to the stars of the underworld where the giant kittens and ancient meganekkos roam. He prepares a giant feast where he'll invite the queens of Saudi Arabia. But atrocity befalls as giant nekomimi maids raid the kingdom which will transfer them into an online game which is, plot twist, actually inside a cyborg which has captured Rin. He'll then save Rin while being inside the cyborg with his majestic double golden swords, Kin-chan-kun-sama and Gun-san. They will then travel back to earth to a savanna in Africa where he will present his new discovery of an animal that will be so cute that it will make her fall in love with him, and that's how he'll confess. Then they will live happily ever after with their puppy-human robot.

Len crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it behind him, "Geez, I need to be more original."

He sat back in his chair and pulled a curtain open slightly. The sunlight seeping through the window burned his eyes as he had spent way too long in the dark. He quickly closed it and looked at the clock, it was four in the morning. You ask why he was in the school so early and for such a long time? Well, that was because Miku had told him to meet her in her classroom early, though Len had had enough of her plans and decided to make his own. Though he was sleep-deprived and would rather appreciate a good night's rest.

"Alright, enough with these silly plans," Len said, sitting up on his chair, "First thing usually is a date, right? Why haven't I thought of that until now?"

After that, he spent the next few minutes trying to figure out date plans before falling asleep.

* * *

Len woke up with a start as he felt a poke, "I'm not drooling!"

He looked up and found himself being stared at by a somewhat amused Miku, "I didn't say you were."

Len recoiled, embarrassed, "Hi Miku-san."

Miku's expression was changed to an angry one when she remembered what she was here for, "You stood me up, Len!"

Len realized what she met, "I-I didn't! Look, I'm here!"

"But you were supposed to meet up in my classroom," Miku remarked, crossing her arms, "Not yours. And what have you been writing in the dark?"

She snatched the paper off Len's desk and gave it a glance before giggling, "I can't read it."

Len hastily made a grab for the paper, but Miku stepped away, "Hey, give it back, and what do you mean you can't read it?"

"Well," Miku gave him a wink, "The letters are smudged with drool."

Len blushed, "I didn't drool! It wasn't me! That's just water!"

Miku laughed as she ran around the classroom with Len desperately chasing her. The fun chase was short lived as Miku tripped on a cloth on the floor and Len ran into her. They both started falling and Len tried to save himself by grabbing the counter, but failed and knocked over a bucket. Len fell onto Miku's back and the bucket fell on his head, water splashed everywhere.

"Mmm, I'm soaked. Get off, Len!" Miku exclaimed, "Don't tell me you're unconscious."

She struggled to get out from under the bucket head. She felt her leg knock over a mop, but she managed to push Len off before the mop dropped and barely missed hitting her.

Miku sighed and put her hands to her hips, "Now what?"

"What's all the racket!?" Miku was startled as she heard the familiar voice on the other side of the door out in the hall. The door slid open and Rin stepped in, wanting to catch the culprit. What she saw was Miku sitting in Len's desk, pretending to be writing and wearing ridiculous looking glasses.

Rin gasped and Miku turned around nervously at the angry looking Rin, "Um… I'll clean it up, so…"

"Miku-san," Rin interrupted her, "You know you shouldn't be writing in the dark."

"Eh?" Miku stared at her blankly, "She didn't notice the mess?"

By this time, Len had already recovered. He dizzily shook his head and reached to rub his head, but felt only a metal bucket. He shakily stood up and took off the bucket. When his vision focused, he saw Rin watching him expressionlessly.

He grew nervous and bowed, "G-Good m-morning, Class Rep! S-S-Sorry for the mess, it was a-an accident, I'll clean it up right now!"

Rin snapped out of her bafflement and nodded, "Ok, oh, wait, it's you… Len-san."

Len beamed and blushed at the same time, _'She remembered my name.'_

Miku put her hand on his shoulder, "Then I'll help, hurry, let's get this cleaned up before class starts, don't disappoint her, Len."

"Uh, right."

* * *

Len fixed his collar uneasily and sighed, "Don't worry about it. I'm a man. I can do this. No time to be shy. I talk to her all the time. This is just to ask her out… it's fine."

He jumped around the corner, "H-Hello Class Rep, would you like me to help you carry that?"

Rin, who just opened the student council room door and stepped out, barely noticed him, "Oh, good afternoon, Len-san, mind helping me?"

"I just asked that," Len murmured quietly.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing!" Len took the stack of sheets off her hands, "I'll gladly help you!"

Rin smiled, "Sorry for always asking you."

She piled another stack on top of the previous one and then grabbed a stack for herself, "Now follow me."

Len walked behind her as she led him down the hall, Len took a deep breath to calm himself down, _'Good, I didn't stutter much, at least.'_

"It's convenient you're always there when I need help," Rin stated, making Len jump a little, "Y-Yeah…"

"I like reliable people like you."

"It's nothing really, I'll always be willing to help you," Len gulped, "Um, Class Rep-san, I wonder if you would like to go out with me to the park. Maybe just a little stroll…"

"Sure, when?" Rin questioned.

Len felt his confidence shoot up, "Really!? Then will this Saturday be okay?"

"Hmm, I might have lessons that day…"

"I-I mean Sunday, yeah…!"

Rin stopped in front of the classroom door, "I'm free, so I guess it'll be okay, what time?"

"Any time you would like," Len said, sliding open the door for her.

"Then how about 4:00, where would you like to meet up?"

"I'll pick you up," Len replied, as he let down the pile of sheets, "Then it's decided, meet you there!"

He jogged happily to his seat as the class rep walked out of the class, "I can't believe it was so easy! But I better not tell Miku, I'm sure she'll ruin things…"

* * *

Len marched to the front door and knocked. The door opened and a lady who looked like an older Rin had answered, "Hello, you must be Rin's friend, Rin will be down in a second, would you like to wait inside?"

Len shook his head, "It's okay, I can wait here."

The lady smiled and patted his forehead, "Such a handsome boy," then she closed the door lightly and left Len feeling even more anxious. He paced around the balcony, recalling his plan in his head.

A few bushes away sat a certain teal twin tailed ojou along with a pink haired girl.

Miku giggled maniacally, "He looks so dumb, he thought he could get away with not telling me?"

Luka sweatdropped, "Miku-san…"

"Don't worry, I'll just watch, trust me," Miku said, giving a thumbs up, "Oh, here she is!"

Rin stepped out wearing a plain blue dress with frills and a hat to go with it. Len's heart fluttered, even though it was nothing special, _'Class Rep looks so cute in casual clothes.'_

"Len-kun, are you okay?" Len snapped back to his senses and saw Rin's hand wave in front of his face.

He blushed, "You look really cute."

'_Wait did she just call me Len-kun?'_

Rin smiled when she saw he was not brain damaged or something, "Thanks, you look nice, too. Shall we go, then?"

They walked to the park while having a surprisingly pleasant conversation. Miku and Luka were still keeping a close eye on them. After arriving at the park, they had a nice stroll around the riverbank and ate some crepes.

"Well, Len-kun, it's been fun, but we should get going, it's six already."

"Ah, right, I lost track of time," Len remarked, "Um, Class Rep, I have a present for you."

He took out an orange colored wrapped gift, "Here, open it."

Rin gratefully accepted the package and unwrapped it. Under it was a magenta box, Len helped her open it and inside was a necklace adorned with turquoise. Len took it out and put it around Rin's neck.

"It's beautiful, you didn't have to…"

Len smiled, "Don't worry, also your birthstone is turquoise right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Rin asked, fingering the necklet.

"My birthday's the same day, so…"

"Really? I'll have to thank you later, then," Rin said, grabbing his hands.

"No, it's okay, you only have to say thanks."

"Then… Thank you, Len-kun," Rin said, slightly blushing.

Len almost had a heart attack, _'I am a vicious, vicious monster.'_

Rin looked at him with concern in her eyes, "Are you okay, your face is inhumanly red."

Len straightened himself up and gave a weak smile, "It's okay, I'm strong!"

A hand grabbed Len's shoulder from behind and he almost had another heart attack, "Wh-wha.."

The voice behind him laughed, "How nice is it meeting you two here, Lamb-kun."

Len looked behind him irritably, "Why, Gumi, it's nice to see you here, too," he said, sarcastically.

Gumi sniffed his rose, "My, how dirty you looked while looking at my little kitten with your lustful eyes, you're quite an uncontrollable beast, aren't you?"

Len almost jumped at him, "Wh-What do you mean!?"

"Ah, how vulnerable she looked just now."

"Hey…"

"Don't do anything rash, now," Gumi took Rin's hand, "Now, allow me to escort you home, milady."

And with that, he took off with her, leaving Len in the dust, with an outstretched hand. Miku and Luka, from the bushes, couldn't believe what just happened either. Gumi just upped and stole Rin away. Miku stood up and went over to Len pitifully, "My, how sorrowful is that, huh, Len? You are a complete idiot."

Len fell to the ground miserably, "I don't even know what just- I didn't even confess-"

Miku patted his head, "Don't worry, summer vacation is gonna start soon, I'm sure you can think of something during the break."

* * *

**Yay, new chapter.**

**This came out longer than I thought it would, but that's because I added the part in the beginning with Len and Miku.**

**Nothing else so byezswkfuhenvwlcbdhsxnmdvnfd x… um… d3su?**

**Hope you enjoyed 8D**


	4. Chapter 4

First Love Academy

* * *

Len walked toward the school building. He had spent summer vacation sulking over his date with Rin, but it's a new semester and another chance.

"Aah, but what should I do now?" Len scratched his head. It wasn't this difficult in the movies he watched, he definitely was doing something wrong. Maybe this isn't the right path for him, then what could he do about that? Life was so confusing, he had no way of knowing what he could do. If only God had set down the right tracks and all he had to do was run along it. He suddenly got an idea. The person for him might be around the corner or something cliché like that. Getting pumped up, Len ran onwards to the next turn. Fate was waiting for him. He suddenly bumped into someone around the corner and fell backwards. He looked up expectantly.

"My, isn't it the little lamb-kun?"

Definitely not the fate he was waiting for. Len stood up and dusted his pants, "Hello Gumi, nice meeting you again…"

Gumi chuckled, "Yes, this must be destiny."

Len narrowed his eyes, "Don't say that…"

"Ah, yes, the little kitten was searching for you."

Len's eyes sparkled, "Rin-chan was? Where is she?"

"Now don't get too excited, Lamb-kun," Gumi remarked, "Since when are you so close to her? No girl would like you the way you are now, anyway. And you ditched her during your little rendezvous, didn't you?"

"You're that one that kidnapped her!" Len proclaimed, pointing at him, "You ruined our date, but no matter. I've made way more progress than you!"

His rival laughed, "How can you be so sure I didn't do anything while taking her home?"

Len stayed silent, thinking of all the perverse scenarios that could've been put on. But that would never happen, right? Right?

"You are such a pathetic lamb, no guts and no charm, and weird fantasies, too," Gumi continued to laugh before walking away, "And you believe everything one says to you."

Len let that last line sink in. He sighed, hoping that he meant to imply that what he said was a lie. Len rubbed his hands together and prayed for good luck before he continued on his way to class, his spirits were down once again. But he couldn't be left unprepared. He thought about the various things to do in a Rin encounter.

"Len-kun!"

He tensed up and turned upon the calling, getting too excited, "Uh, hi, h-how are you, um, the weather's nice, and so was it the other day… I mean when it…"

He paused realizing the one in front of him wasn't Rin, "Oh… it's just you… Luka-san… hehe… good morning..."

Luka giggled, amused by his blushing face, "You're so funny, Len-kun."

Miku, who had been watching them from behind a wall gave away a slight chuckle, "Ah, pathetic as always, Len."

She picked up the two water buckets she was told to carry and walked up to them, wanting to squeeze a reaction from him as well, "Hi Len-kun!"

"Oh, hi, long time no see," he replied, putting up a hand in greeting.

"Hey, what's with the lack of reaction!?" she asked, throwing her arms up.

"B-be careful with the buckets, Miku-san," Len told her, putting his own arms up in defense. A menacingly angry Miku was quite dangerous.

By the time Luka and Len calmed Miku down, the bell had rang, signaling the start of classes. After the boring lessons, at the end, Rin stood up in front of the class, clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. Though she didn't need to do anything to get Len's attention.

"Alright, as you all know, the school festival is coming up soon," she announced, "I know you all feel lazy from summer vacation, but there's no time to slack off. Tomorrow we need to start preparing. For now, let's decide on what our class should do for the festival."

"Maid café!" One of the guys shouted out almost immediately. Quite a few other guys cheered with him.

"Maid and butler café!" A girl added, "It wouldn't be fair if only the girls dressed up!"

Rin crosses her arms, "Please raise her hand before saying something. But I will take that into consideration. Any other suggestions?"

A few suggestions were made and put on the board. Rin then took everyone's vote and the results were in.

Maid and Butler Café - 10

Haunted House - 5

Astronomy Circle - 3

Art Gallery - 4

Play – 6

Couples' Quiz Game – 10

"Looks like a tie between a quiz game and café," Rin announced.

"Ahh, maid café was so close!" the male student that suggested it said, "And you guys were so pumped up about it, who's the traitor here?"

Len gulped nervously. He was one of the ones who cheered about the maid café. Seeing Rin in a maid outfit would complete his life. But a quiz game seemed like something Rin would like more, and it was a couples' quiz game to boot, it would be nice if he could enter with her. He also had to thank Luka. She wanted to vote for the couples' quiz game, but Len asked her to vote for the maid cafe. The reason was because he had an idea, and hoped it would be a popular vote.

He raised his hand, "Um, how about we have a quiz game with the judges dressed as maids and butlers?"

"Oh, that would be interesting," the girl in front of him agreed.

His other classmates nodded their heads and murmured excitedly to each other.

One boy patted his shoulder, "Great idea, Kagamine!"

Rin clapped her hands to grab everyone's attention again, "Well I guess it's decided, that's what we'll do. School will be over any minute, so start packing up. Everyone, get ready for tomorrow!"

Chattering increased in the classroom as the bell rang, and Len felt relieved that things went as he planned. Now there was a chance of seeing Rin in a maid outfit. He just had to make sure he was one of the judges, though that meant he couldn't enter with her. Speaking of Rin, she had just walked up in front of Len's desk, "Hello, Len-san, I'm not busy today, so mind if we walk home together?"

Len grew slightly red. This was the time to apologize for the date. He nodded, a little too much than needed, "Sure, let's go."

They both strolled out of the academy building and walked along home. They were silent for a few minutes and Len felt uncomfortable, "So, um… Rin-chan…"

Rin answered, "Yes?"

"For our um… time out together before summer vacation," Len started, reluctant to say 'date', since she probably didn't see it in that way, "I'm sorry for not escorting you home…"

"You don't need to apologize," Rin said, smiling reassuringly, "Gumi was the one who took me home, so I was okay."

"Y-Yeah…" Len sighed, why was he still so nervous around her? Also she called Gumi by his first name, did something really happen between them. He shook that thought away, it was impossible, and Rin looked too innocent, he couldn't ask her.

The rest of the way home, they discussed about the school festival. After dropping her off, Len walked home, feeling heavy with worries. He sighed, "It'll work out some way."

* * *

Len stood up and stretched. It's been a few days, and the festival's finally starting tomorrow. He wasn't one of the judges, but he still had to do something to help, "I guess I'll go around promoting it."

"Then why don't you wear this?"

"L-Luka-san! Since when were you here?"

"I was here the whole time though…"

"Right, um, what's that? A butler suit?"

Luka smiled, "Try it?"

After dressing into it, Len grabbed one of the poster boards with two holes punched in at the top, it read, 'Maid and Butler Café, Class 2-A.' He weaved a string through the holes and strung it around his neck, "Alright! I'm going out!"

"Have fun advertising!"

Len walked out of the classroom and immediately went to find Rin, who had left earlier. He strolled around, stopping to buy some taiyaki. He wandered out in front of the academy absent mindedly, keeping an eye out for a certain blonde girl. He finally spotted Rin looking at a poster on a wall, but was distracted by a loud racket going on behind him. A bunch of people were gathered at the entrance gate of the academy. Len curiously walked closer and tried to peek over the heads of students all sizes. Those students quickly separated, moving to the sides and making a path as if Len was Moses and they were the red sea.

Between the students he saw a long teal limo and spotted someone coming out of it. It was Miku and Luka, he wondered how Luka could've gotten there since she was just in the classroom. But what astonished the most was how elegantly they were dressed up. Miku's light green dress and Luka's special pink maid outfit looked expensive and they looked like they were going to a high class party. Everyone screamed as they waved.

They walked down the path the students made and greeted Len. Len in turn blushed by how great they looked.

"We look gorgeous, don't we?" Miku said, as if knowing his thoughts.

Len nodded sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "Y-Yeah, beautiful."

Realizing everyone was crowding behind them, Miku thought of a way to shoo them away, "Hello everyone! I would appreciate it if you all can give me some time alone? Just treat me like a regular customer!"

The crowd talked among themselves, but still didn't go away. Miku sweat dropped, "Um guys," she noticed Len's poster board and gestured to it, "Class 2-A! Yeah, there's a quiz game going on, Luka's going to be a judge and we're going to enter. You could all take pictures there. Everyone should enter with a lover, too!"

Everyone seemed satisfied with that and the crowd dissipated. Luka turned to Len and Miku, "Well, I'm going to help my class to prepare for the game, and also sign you guys up, meanwhile, go kill some time."

Miku nodded and waved as Luka walked inside, "See ya later then!"

She turned to Len, "Then why don't we spend time together?"

Len nodded, still speechless, and allowed Miku to walk with him. They wandered around the festival and bought some takoyaki. They, or rather just Miku, was having fun feeding each other. Then they decided to practice for the quiz game. Len couldn't deny it was nice to have a non-whining Miku, and she was smarter than he thought. Well, he wouldn't be so surprised if he never knew her true side.

He felt he forgot something… Oh wait, Rin! Len looked to wear she was previously standing, but of course she was already gone. He frantically walked over to the poster she was staring at, dragging Miku behind.

"What is it?" Miku asked, peeking over his shoulder at the poster which read about a poetry contest and the topic was 'Love.'

"Hmmm…" Miku put her finger to her chin, "Troubled by love?"

"No, that's not it," Len said, "Rin was looking at it earlier."

"So she's the one troubled?"

Len moved his hand back and forth, "No way, she's possibly interested in poetry."

Miku snorted, "Of course."

Len sighed, "I wonder, I should probably enter this, it might work."

"Well, do whatever you want."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Miku stated, "Anyway, it's almost time for the quiz, let's go!"

Len looked at the academy's clock, "Ah, you're right!"

They hurried to Len's class, both aiming to reach their goals, whatever each individual's goal truly was…

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in over a month.**

**I got lazy, and then my already slightly broken computer's internet crashed 3 weeks ago. My dad insisted on trying to fix it, he couldn't of course, and now I have a new one. I was really busy with it, but updated as soon as possible.**

**Can't believe this chapter is so long.**

**Next chapter will come sooner, the second part of the school festival. What will happen? Look forward to it.**

**I hope you enjoyed :)**


	5. Chapter 5

First Love Academy

* * *

Len threw his arms up in victory, making two V's with his fingers. He had just won the Quiz Game with Miku, and was jumping around excitedly. Meanwhile, Miku was accepting the prizes, which were two tickets to the new amusement park and free academy lunch tickets. Afterwards, there was a photo session, and Miku and Luka were presented with chocolate by their fans. After a few hours, they were able to get away and they retired in Miku's classroom, which was currently unoccupied because her class decided to sell okonomiyaki outside in the academy's courtyard.

"I can't believe we won," Len sighed happily, "I hope that won me some points."

Miku flicked his forehead, "You know I did most of the work."

Len scratched the back of head and rubbed his forehead at the same time, "Thanks, Miku-san, I couldn't have done it without you."

She smiled triumphantly, "I was nothing. So, what are you going to do with the poetry contest?"

"That's right, the poetry contest!" Len exclaimed, recalling it, "I'm sure if I win it, Rin will fall in love with me!"

After he said that, they heard the bell ring and the announcements of the school festival's first day ending. Miku turned to Len and smiled, "Guess it's time to go home. Good luck writing your poem."

She left it at that, waved, and walked out of the classroom, leaving Len behind. Len felt something was wrong, but shrugged it off and left the academy, searching for Rin to talk to.

* * *

Miku entered the auditorium where the poetry contest was moments from starting. She attracted attention to her because of how popular she was, but it was normal, so she didn't mind. Len was sitting in a desk behind the stadium's curtains, focusing on a piece of paper. Miku walked up to him, "Hey Len-kun, done with the poem?"

Len jumped, startled, "M-Miku, yeah, I-I'm done. Want to look it over?"

Miku was shocked that he was gonna allow her to read it without her even asking, he must have been desperate for a review.

_Love is…_

_Love is war, you'd just wanna burst _

_Love is merciless, and there is no nurse_

_ Love is a blessing, but also a curse_

_Love is not nice, it's bad for your health _

_Love is not a choice, you can't put it back on the shelf _

_Love is not a mirror, since you apparently can't see yourself_

_Love is a game, you just have to play it right _

_Love is blind, so never lose sight _

_Love is dark, so search for the light_

_Love is not truthful, but it isn't a lie _

_Love is not patient and not so much shy _

_Love does not last, do you understand why?_

_Love is easy, yet you make it so hard _

_Love is luck, can you pick the right card? _

_Love is a broken mirror, and you're just a shard_

_Love is like chocolate, bitter and sweet _

_Love is like a cigarette, addicting yet painful_

Miku looked over the paper, seeming content with its contents. She handed the paper back to Len. He looked up at her, waiting for feedback.

"Hmm, seems decent for someone like you," she replied to his stare, walking behind him. Len beamed at her, though she made it sound harsh, it was a compliment to him.

"Do you think it'll work?" Len asked, looking back at her.

Miku gave him her best smile of encouragement, "Of course it will, just try your best."

Though, what she wanted to say was the opposite of that, she felt it was worth it as she saw Len's adorable blush again. Meanwhile, he was wondering why she was acting so nice all of a sudden. The smile did calm his nerves a bit, though. He smiled back, "Thanks."

They heard one of the students announce the beginning of the contest. Miku noticed Len was still shaky from anxiety, so she swooped down to his level and kissed him on the cheek, and saw his ears grow as red as chili peppers. She whispered into his ear, "Good luck," and strode away to join the rest of the audience, leaving a once again puzzled and embarrassed Len.

He calmed himself down and stood up to walk onto the stage. As he did, he noticed Gumi had, too.

* * *

The contest was over and Miku barely realized Rin was sitting next to her the whole time, "Hello Rin-san."

"Oh, you're Miku-san, the one writing in the dark the other time."

Miku sweat dropped, was that really how she remembered people?

"Y-Yeah, that's me."

"Are you interested in poetry, too?"

"Well, not exactly, you can say I was here rooting for a friend."

Rin nodded in understanding, "I never knew Len-san was a great poet, I wonder what motivated him to enter?"

"Who knows," Miku said, feigning innocence, "Maybe he wanted to impress someone."

"That person should be lucky to know him, then."

Miku nodded, "You don't know how lucky."

* * *

The audience clapped and cheered. Len gave a smile. He had won second place, and he would've been satisfied with that if only the first place winner wasn't Gumi. After all his work, he still wasn't good enough to defeat him. Feeling depressed, he walked back to the desk he was sitting in before the contest and slumped in the chair. He looked up when he heard his name and was stunned to see Rin in front of him.

"Congratulations on winning second place, Len-san," she said, giving a cute smile.

Len wasn't in a mood for blushing, but felt happy and smiled sorrowfully, "Thanks, but shouldn't you go congratulate Gumi before me?"

Rin shook her head, "I am going to congratulate him, but you're my friend, I wanted to talk to you first."

Len scratched his cheek. A friend, it was _some _development, right? Yeah right, it was always hopeless… His thoughts were torn up once again as he recognized the all too familiar voice greeting them.

"My, aren't you acting very sheepishly? And I thought you were a lamb, Lamb-kun?"

Len looked the other way, avoiding Gumi's eyes. Gumi chuckled and turned to Rin, "Do you mind if I talk to him alone, my little kitten? I'll meet up with you later."

Rin acknowledged his favor, and walked off obediently. Len turned slightly, and watched his first love escape from him. It was over now. He turned his attention to Gumi, "What do you want?"

"Don't be so rude, Lamb-kun. I thought you were raised better."

Len glared at him, and he shrugged his shoulders, "Look, I just wanted to end this little competition."

"Is that a way of saying you already won? Cause you have," Len said bluntly.

Gumi shook his head, "I've moved on, Lamb boy, there's no need to hate me anymore. It's true I've won the contest, but nothing more than that."

"What are you implying?" Len questioned, totally lost.

Gumi held out his hand, "Let's just get along now, why don't we?"

Len reluctantly took it, not caring about his confusing words anymore. The handshake was surprisingly firm and warm, as if it really did end all the quarrels between them and a new friendship was formed. Gumi left him with a "Take care."

Len raised his eyebrow towards his retreating back, maybe he wasn't such a bad guy. He turned to see Miku approaching him, "Nice job, Len-kun."

"Thanks Miku-san, but I still lost in one way, huh?" he remarked, sighing. Miku slapped his forehead, hard.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Len held his forehead in pain.

Miku crossed her arms, "Don't be so depressing, it's annoying."

Len chuckled weakly, "Now is it? Sorry…"

She grabbed his hand suddenly, "Hey, what are you–?"

She shushed him and dragged him over to her classroom again and made him sit down in a desk. Len wasn't sure what was going on, but sat, hiding his face with his poem. Miku stood in front of him, her back to him, "Feeling better?"

Len realized she was trying to cheer him up. He smiled at her aloofness and rested his head on the desk, "I'm fine now."

After a while, Len was able to fully recuperate and now sat on the floor next to Miku. Miku sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, startling him, "M-Miku-san?"

"Len, I love you."

"Eh, what was that?" Len asked, not sure he heard right, "You're above me?"

"No, I love you, idiot."

"Oh…" Len was left dumbfounded by her clear statement, not sure what to say next. She wasn't kidding, right? What's with this sudden development? It felt too soon. He stayed silent, letting her continue talking.

"We've met a few times before, remember? The first day of school, I got directions from you. I was a delinquent in my last school, but wanted to start fresh in this school. But back then, I was having problems. One day, you bumped into me on the way to school and cheered me up. That gave me motivation to keep going, and I grew popular."

Miku used to be like that? She used to be a yankee? Now that Len thought about it, those things did seem familiar. He recalled cheering someone up one day, but he just did that because it was in his nature. He never thought it'll actually change her life.

"I saw you again, but you didn't seem to recognize me. I always saw you admiring the Rin, and I felt jealous, I guess. Then when I bumped into you the other day, I just dragged you away without a second thought, and was somehow able to find a way to spend time with you by saying I'll help you with your problems. But all this time, Len, I just wanted you to look at me. But you're a bit too dense, Len-kun. That's why I love you, though. I really fell deep, didn't I?"

Len felt a hundred percent flabbergasted now. This was the first time anyone's ever confessed and conveyed their feelings to him. Moreover, it was Miku Hatsune, one of the most popular girls in the entire academy. And she loved him for how he truly was. All this was too overwhelming. He wasn't sure how to react. Was this truly what God had set for him? Having Miku as a girlfriend wasn't bad, but was it really okay to betray Rin like that?

"How do you really feel about me?" he asked her.

She turned red, "I already told you, didn't I?"

Len was amused by her embarrassment; he did have quite a blush fetish.

"Can tell me?" he wanted a final confirmation.

"I-I love you," Miku said, pouting, "Don't make me say it again, idiot."

Len laughed, "Jesus crisis, then don't make me wait."

Miku glanced at him, waiting for more. Len gulped, "Well, Miku, I don't think I'll be able to be with you just yet, let's just start from the beginning, shall we? Let's get to know each other first."

"Then why don't we start with a date?" Miku asked, holding up the amusement park tickets they won in the quiz game, "Is it okay to come with me?"

"I'd be much obliged to."

* * *

**Another chapter finished. There was quite some development here. Len moved on from Rin? Gumi and Len became friends, Miku confessed her feelings. Len has a blush fetish?**

**Len: Hey, why did you have to say that?**

**Me: Admit it, Len! I have a blush fetish myself. It's so cute when someone blushes 8D**

**Len: Weirdo**

**Me: HEY, YOU HAVE ONE, TOO**

**Len: NO I DON'T, IT'S YOU THAT HAS ONE**

**Miku: Enough guys**

**Me: Miku, welcome!**

**Miku: Thanks for finally giving some AMAZING development, I finally can have Len-kun *blush***

**Me: You're so cute *.***

**Len: Get away from her!**

**Me: *ignores Len* Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

First Love Academy

* * *

"Len-kyun!"

Len turned and was glomped by the cheerful Miku's chest, "Ack! Agmhm, Miku, you're suffocating me!"

"Oops, teehee," Miku let go and Len squatted down to catch his breath, "What are you doing? It's dangerous to run in the halls!"

Miku crossed her arms, "That's my line! Besides the running part... why aren't you spending time with me anymore, geez!"

"Spend time?" Len gave her a blank look.

"That's right, Miku's been really lonely during lunch," Luka answered his thoughts, stepping out from the student council room. How did she know she was lonely during lunch when she isn't with Miku herself, and shouldn't fans be hanging around her, so she shouldn't be lonely... Len shook his complicated thoughts out of his head.

"Well, I'm really busy with student council, Miku," Len explained, "You need to understand–"

Miku bonked him on his head, "Stupid Len, that's no excuse! Since when did you join student council, anyway?"

Len gave a smile, then quickly lost it to a confused expression, "I wonder... wait a minute, I'm not in it, anyways."

"That's right, it's a waste of time to be here, you should spend your time wisely, Len-kyun," Miku grabbed his hand and started dragging him away, "You haven't had lunch yet, come, I'll feed you. I made quite a lot today. Where do you want to go? I think I know a great place. We should go outside, I guess. Then it's decided!"

"W-Wait, don't go deciding things without my consent! Ahh, help! Lukaaaa!" Len reached out, but Luka just kept on smiling, "Don't worry, I'll take care of your work. Have fu~n."

After successfully dragging Len out of the academy's building, gaining lots of stares, they made their way behind a few bushes, "There, no one can disturb us now."

"Huh, what was that?" Len, who was carrying the gigantic bento was somehow able to scratch his cheek as a bee flew past. Not concerning himself over it, he went to sit down obediently as Miku gave him a smile, and opened the bento. Len almost drooled as he the sight and scent of it entered his thoughts, "Here, say 'aaah.'"

"A-Aaahmmm," the taste was like heaven, Len was kind of glad Miku kidnapped him, "What do you want to eat next, Len-kyun?"

"I guess an omelet, if that's alright," Len remarked shyly. Miku giggled and picked up a piece with her fingers instead of the chopsticks. Len watched, dumbfounded as she put it between her lips and slowly leaned over to him. Realization hit him like a rock. She was gonna feed him with her mouth!? He never thought he'd actually be in this situation… but instead of going along with it, he firmly grasped her shoulders and shook it. The omelet dropped out of Miku's mouth and onto Len's lap. Len let out a shriek, "Why-why's this so hot!?"

Len started jumping around and flailing his arms. Miku picked up a juice box and watched the scene calmly until he bumped into her and made her spill her juice on herself, "Wah! I'm wet all over!"

Len stopped, taking what she said in the wrong way before he took out a napkin and quickly wiped her shirt, "S-Sorry… it won't come off."

"Of course it won't, and how long are you gonna touch my chest?"

Len recoiled immediately on instinct, "U-Um, y-you should change into her gym clothes."

"I don't have mine today."

"I-Is that so, then I'll let you borrow mine."

But his happy mood, as always, was interrupted by a lurking force he felt behind him. He turned around and was almost hit in the face with a paper fan, but was with something worse, the wrath of Rin.

"Len-san, why are you slacking off!? And to be doing such indecent things, too, I thought you were better than that," Rin stated, strict as she always was in student council mode, "You should be ashamed of yourself! Never mind, no time to lament, come, you have a lot of work. How could you just shove your responsibilities over to Luka?

Len laughed nervously, but before he could say anything, Rin grabbed his collar and started dragging him away, "No excuses!" and continued with her blabber lecturing.

Miku was left behind and was forced to clean up herself, and was able to steal Len's clothes from his gym bag.

Meanwhile, Len was working his butt off. After he had worked it off thoroughly, he was very sore, indeed. Since when was lunch this long?

"Len-san, do you mind helping me move these boxes before you leave?" Rin called out to him from the other side of the room.

"Y-Yeah, I'll do it!" Len jumped up, suddenly eager to help Rin, who was not in student council mode anymore. After they carried the boxes to an empty classroom, Len stayed to help Rin organize the boxes' contents.

"So, um, about before," Rin started.

Len perked up, "I'm sorry about that, Miku dragged me off. B-But it's not Miku's fault, she was just concerned about my hunger, t-that's all."

"Oh, well, I guess you should think about your health. It's bad not to eat, maybe I'll give you less work…"

Len continued working, letting her continue with her blabber, again.

"U-Um, and Len-san…"

Len tensed up due to her nervousness. Did she figure out he was the one who trashed the cafeteria, or maybe she found out he accidently let the academy's pet bunnies free. Only time will tell, or he could just find out now, "Y-Yeah, what is it?"

"W-Well, what's your relationship with Miku-san?"

"Eh?" That was it. Wait, THAT was it!?

"Actually, never mind! Sorry! It was rude of me to invade into your personal matters…!"

Len rubbed the back of his head, "H-Huh? No, I don't mind. I-I mean she's just my senpai. W-We're friends, that is."

"Oh, I see…"

They ended their conversation with that and finished off the work. Len invited Rin for an escort home. A very awkward one, though. Len wasn't sure why, had something happened back then? He wished he wasn't so dense, sometimes. When they arrived at Rin's, she turned to talk to him, "Um, Len-san? Do you have time this Sunday?"

"Yeah, I don't have anything planned…"

"Then, mind if we hang out?"

'Hang out'? Whoa, what is happening?

"Sure…"

* * *

Len arrived at their meeting place, surprisingly he was actually early this time. No, more than just early, he arrived 2 hours early than the planned time. Len wasn't sure why himself. He wasn't sure of anything these days, but he felt anxious for some reason. He wasn't certain what type of anxiousness it was, but he felt something big was gonna happen soon. After waiting, Rin arrived, right on time, "Oh, Len-san, sorry, did I keep you waiting?"

"No, I just arrived, too," Len lied.

* * *

"Hi Miku!" Len put his hand up in greeting, but Miku completely ignored him and walked right past. People stared and giggled among themselves. Len sweat dropped, was he just ignored by the ever clingy Miku?

"My, Lamb-kun."

"G-Gumi-san, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, I'm a student here, too."

"Y-Yeah, but you haven't appeared in the story for a while, I thought you were finally gonna disappear last chapter."

"Last chapter? What are you talking about? Have you gone crazy?"

"Ah! N-No, it's nothing!" Len sighed in relief. He almost broke the fourth wall there.

Gumi patted him on the back, "Looks like you can be a bit charming sometimes, too. You are quite popular with the school idols, aren't you?"

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"No, it's nothing. You should figure out these things yourself, or rather what you can, with your thick head and all," Gumi waved his hand and strode away.

Len sighed, "Finally, I hope he never appears again. But I still don't get what he was going on about."

* * *

Miku sighed as she twirled her pencil around her hand, "He's stupid, indeed."

* * *

**This chapter isn't as usual, sorry if you were expecting something and got nothing, but not that it… never mind. Next chapter, something devastating will happen c:**

**I was lazy, so I didn't show the events in Len and Rin's date, but it doesn't matter, right? Right? Len should also stop touching Miku's chest, he's been doing that for hours now :V**

**Also what I'm gonna say next is not interesting or relevant to this story at all:**

**I've been so busy, I just recovered from a cold, and YouTube is tempting me so much with its videos. And there's always much in my subscription box and it makes shockwave flash crash so much and I'm like T.T and then :C and then sing songs loudly and angrily to let off my frustration**

**School is getting more tiring. Not the homework, since I barely have anything, but school itself…**

**But you probably don't care about this, anyways, well byeeeeeeeeeasdf**


	7. Chapter 7

First Love Academy

* * *

Len poked his food around on the dinner plate. It's been a whole week since Miku started ignoring him, and Len still hasn't figured out why. He has been trying to make amends, but failed as predicted... it was really frustrating.

"Do you think that'll be okay with you, Len?"

His mother's voice snapped him back from cloud nine. Len had paid no attention to what his parents have been saying, "Um… yeah, sure."

"Then after dinner, why don't you go pack in preparation?"

Len placed his chopsticks on the table, "Pack for what?"

"Hmm? Don't be silly. For the trip."

"What trip?" Len asked, wondering what he got himself into.

"We're taking a short vacation to Hokkaido," his dad joined in the exchange, "You shouldn't be daydreaming during dinner."

"Vacation? In the middle of the school semester?"

His mom raised her eyebrow, "But you said you were fine with it. It's only for a few days. So you'll go, right?"

Len scratched the back of his head, he couldn't reject his mom's persistence, "I-I guess."

"You better get top packing, then. We're going first thing in the morning. Everything's prepared already."

Len listened to her and went upstairs to his room tamely, not sighing until he was a safe distance from his parent's ears. Since they were going tomorrow morning, he wasn't gonna be able to even tell anyone about. His parents always made sudden decisions like this, "Well, I'm not gonna be apologizing to Miku any time soon."

The next morning, he waited at the train station with his parents, thinking of what Miku might be doing right now. He wondered if his parents called the academy to report his absence. He hoped he would be able to visit Miku. He watched the dark grey clouds form in the sky and felt a chill up his spine.

"You think it's about to rain?" his father remarked rather then asked, "You don't look so bright yourself... Something on your mind?"

"N-No, it's nothing," Len lied, "Just wondering if it's really okay to skip school like this."

His father stayed silent for a few minutes, making Len feel uncomfortable.

"Do you want to go?"

"Go...? To Hokkaido?"

"Where do you think you would want to go?"

Len put his hand to his chin. Where he would want to go, huh? His father hinting at something, "Dad, I… don't want to go on this trip after all. I still have business here, and I don't want to be away from everyone. So…"

His dad gave him a smile, "Go ahead, it's all you. We'll make sure to buy you a souvenir."

Len beamed and quickly ran off, shouting, "Thanks!"

He ran past his mother, who questioned him, ran out of the station and waved his arms, "Taxi!"

Len finally got settled in a taxi just as it started raining. He told the driver to go to First Love Academy, and sat anxiously. He didn't know what was worrying him so much, but he could at least apologize to Miku. He stared out the window, watching as traffic flew by, awkwardly scratching himself. For some reason, he didn't feel great at all. It wasn't illness, but it was like his intuition was telling him whatever was ahead wasn't good. That he shouldn't continue, but he couldn't just leave Miku. They entered into a tunnel that Len recognized as the one leading right to the academy. They were here. When they drove out the tunnel, Len looked up and saw his destination just a few meters away. But as if in cue, the traffic light lit up his face with a blaring red and a loud crash was heard among the echoing rain.

* * *

As Len grew consciousness, he groaned and sat up. He was on the ground outside of the taxi. Len's vision was blurry, but he could see that all of the taxi's windows were all smashed up and broken. He wasn't in better condition, though. His whole body was burning with injuries and his mind was a big fuzz. All he could recall was that he needed to go see Miku. That was all that mattered. Len went to stood up, but his left arm and leg were caught under the taxi's door. He pushed the door off effortlessly and struggled to stand up, ripping the bottom of his pants. Len proceeded to limp to his class and behind him he could hear sirens ring as the police and ambulance arrive.

He somehow was able to arrive at Miku's classroom coherently, slamming the door open, which succeeded to startle everyone on the other side. When they all saw the blood soaked Len, panic started, but the students stayed in their seats by their teacher's command. Len walked over to Miku's desk and collapsed right in front of her, but not before doing what he came for.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**Len got into an accident. At least he got to apologize. What will happen? Only the next chapter will tell.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

First Love Academy

* * *

Outside, the clouds and grey sky were gloomy and dark, transparent rain rushing down in buckets. The rain had really built up since Len's accident. A tsunami was reported down south. The local hospital was buzzing with business as usual, patients coming in from recent accidents. Meanwhile, Miku sat in Len's assigned room, twirling her hair as she heaved a sigh. She squeezed Len's hand, "Wake up already, Len."

Just as she finished saying that, she felt Len twitch and almost jumped out of her seat, "L-Len!"

"Mi… ku… W-What's up?"

Miku threw her arms around his neck and cried in his ear, "Don't 'what's up' me! You had me worried you were gonna die there!"

Len covered his right ear, "You're yelling in my ear, y'know!"

"Sorry..." Miku sat back, but held on to his hand instead, "But I still have a grudge on you."

"I-Is that so?"

"B-But, since you went through the trouble of apologizing to me, I'll forgive you," she said, twirling her hair again. She looked up and was met by Len's amused face, "H-Hey! It's only this time though! Understand? Next time I won't let you go so easily!"

"Yeah, yeah, Miku."

"I'm not joking! A-Also, you should stop calling me without honorifics! That's rude. It's not like we're close or anything. You should call me Miku-sama, since I am of royalty, you should devote your loyalty to me."

"Wow, unintentional rhyme," Len put his hands up in front of his chest, feigning fear, "Oh... 'we're not close or anything'? Says the one who used to be all clingy clingy chu chu with me, isn't that right, Miku-_sama_?"

Now he understands why Miku loves teasing him so much. Teasing her had shown him the light.

"Clingy cli– what are you saying!?" Miku slammed her fists on the bed and Len instantly regretted his teasing, hiding behind a pillow. He saw a light alright, a white one, and behind that light was his death wish.

Miku sat down calmly and sighed, "But... you are right, aren't you? I'm just being silly. Sorry," After saying that, she completely recuperated, "Then, how about Miku-chan? Seems more cute, that's right, girls should be girlish, that's why we are called that. No, wait. I just can't discard 'sama.' Hmm… Let's see… cha… ma… That's right, that's right! 'At your service, Miku-chama!' is what you should call me."

So she wanted him to call her 'At your service, Miku-chama!'? That's kinda long, don't you think? More like, it didn't make sense at all. Len shrugged. Well, whatever, she'll forget, anyways. And what's with her personality change? Is everyone always two faced?

When Miku finally started blabbering, she moved onto another topic, "You know Len, the first few times I met you, I thought you were very dorky."

Len face palmed, "What's with this topic?"

"Just listen," Miku sighed, "Anyways, you really changed my opinion of you after I saw you work so hard, and seen such a nice side of you, I don't know how, but I just fell in love. And then after we finally got to hang out, I saw many great sides of you, Len. But there are also bad sides... yeah... A lot of them... So much…"

"Okay, okay, we get it!" Len stated, wanting to get out of talking about his bad sides. He'd had enough of that.

Miku ignored him and continued, "But you were working hard for a purpose, after all. And it was to impress Rin-chan. I always felt troubled by that. I wonder why you did fall in love with her and not me... even though I'm just as popular. There's really no difference between us, is there?"

Len grabbed her hand, startling her, "Don't say that! Of course there's a difference! Rin-chan is cute, caring, and strong! She's always able to help others and she's great at everything! And you… Miku, you are lazy, whiny, and bossy…"

"Ow, right in the heart…"

"B-But…! You're great too! And popular, smart, and really kind if you wanted to be! Y-You're also very cute! You're the cutest ever, in your own unique way! No matter what, I'll always be able to see you as a different person as Rin, so don't say you guys are the same just because you're both popular!"

Miku blushed, "F-Fine, I get it. Don't compliment me so such, Jesus crisis."

They both were lost in their own silence until the door slid open and Rin walked in, "Len-kun, are you okay?"

"Rin-chan! You came to see me! Sit! Sit!" Len was about to pat his own lap. Rin looked at him, troubled if he actually wanted her to sit there or if he was brain damaged again. Wait what was with that 'again'? Not like he ever was, but…

Len's face turned red from awkwardness and laughed, "J-Just kidding. Y-You're real seat is… h-here! I-Isn't it...?"

He gestured to a chair next to Miku's chair. The person in said chair, burst into a laugh, which made Len's head burst from humiliation. Rin gave a small chuckle escape from her mouth and sat down without any comment, saving Len from more embarrassment… is what he thought.

"You sure suck at being funny, don't you, Len-kun? You should take lessons."

Len's mouth gaped open, _'Don't be so blunt!'_

Len scratched his chin, giving Miku a stare, who was shoulders were obviously shaking from laughter. She was too busy giggling in the corner to notice his glare, though. Len couldn't help but start laughing, too. This whole ordeal was too funny. He can see why the things Miku laugh at are funny after all.

Rin smiled at him, "I'm you two are back to normal, you've been too distant and cold these days."

"Yeah, you made her sad, Len-_chan_. It's your entire fault," Miku remarked, sticking her tongue out at him, "You didn't have to be ignoring Rin, too."

Len sweat dropped, "You were the one ignoring _me_ the whole time, Miku-_chama_."

Miku let out an 'hnngh' and grabbed her chest dramatically, "Ah, the shameful name, again."

"And boy, here I thought you wanted to be called Miku-chama."

"Stop it! It's too much! The force is… the force…"

Len and Rin exchanged confused looks as Miku began playing out a dramatic made up scene. Len cleared his throat, "A-Anyways, sorry for making you worry, Rin-chan, but I hope we all can continue being friends as always."

"Y-Yeah, friends…"

"Hey, don't just ignore me as if it what I'm doing is the norm!" Miku popped up between them and immediately rebounded, "Ugh, w-what's with this tense atmosphere?"

"It's nothing! Mind your own business!"

Miku rested her elbow on Len's head, "Aww, Len-kun, and here I thought you had really moved on, are you really that much of a hard head? Do you want me to break into that skull with my hammer… of love?"

"Don't say that, I said go away!"

"No, you said, 'It's nothing!' and 'Mind your own business!'"

Rin cocked her head to the side, "Do you mind filling me out of my curiosity?"

Miku looked at her with a blank look, "Say Rin-chan, what do you think of Len?"

Len almost spit out the invisible drink he didn't even have, "W-What are you discussing with me here!?"

"Shh, Len," Miku punched him in the face, "It's the moment of truth."

Len held his nose in pain, "What kind of way of shushing me is that? And what 'moment of truth,' you know all she's gonna say is…" the rest he said was a mumble.

Meanwhile, Miku and Rin were ignoring them and having their little conversation.

"So, so, what will the fortune be today?"

"W-Well, I don't know how to answer that…"

"C'mon, Rin-chan, it won't hurt. And Len's not even listening, anyways."

Rin perked up upon hearing that, "U-Um, well, maybe… I don't know, but Len's very important to me, so… I guess he's a really good friend?"

Miku frowned, "A 'really good friend'? How really?"

"Really… really?"

"Reallyyyy? Is that it? Cause I sense something else there."

"Huh, where?"

Miku moved closer to Len and hugged his head to her chest, making him suffocate, "Aww, Len, you're so cute, now aren't you?"

"H-Hey, Miku-san, what are you doing!?" Rin asked, narrowing her eyebrows.

Miku wanted to recoil, because she was really scared of an angry Rin-chan, but she had to fight for Len, after all. She laughed nervously, "What's wrong with doing this? We're in a hospital, not school, so you can't be saying it's too indecent. And Len loves it, now don't you?"

She squeezed him tighter, hearts flying all around them. Though she was squeezing just a little too much, making Len feint just so he could be let go of. Miku was fooled and giggled, "Whoops."

She threw him on the bed and sat on her chair, "Well, Rin-chan, what are your thoughts now?"

Rin thought for a moment, "Len is… Len is a very important person to me, after all! So much, I don't want to give him to you!"

"Oho, so it's a declaration of a bout, huh? Bold of you," Miku held out her hand and bowed, "Then I very well accept."

Rin took it and huffed triumphantly, though she wasn't sure to what exactly. Meanwhile, Len couldn't believe what he just heard being proclaimed right before him, _'Geez, didn't I tell you not to talk about those things in front of me!'_

* * *

**Fin! Final Chapter! How was it?**

**Nothing was truly solved in the end, but it's fine this way, isn't it?**

**There will be one more chapter before I press that complete button, so stick around for a bonus chapter! For this last time, we're going to the beach for vacation!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Bonus Chapter

First Love Summer

* * *

"IT'S SUMMER! IT'S THE OCEAN!"

Len stumbled out of the car they just rode in. Being crowded in a van between Gumi and Miku was not pleasant at all, and it was worse because he easily got carsick. Len sweat dropped and watched as Miku hopped around on the sand. Meanwhile, Rin crossed her arms in disapproval, "Miku-san, stop horsing around and help us unpack. We're moving to the hotel in a minute."

"S-Sorry Rin-chan, but I don't think she's gonna listen. I'll look after her, you can go ahead."

"Are you sure?" Rin asked, concerned about leaving the two of them.

Len nodded, trying to reassure her, "Don't worry; I need a breather myself, too. Sorry that I'm gonna make you guys carry everything, though."

After persuading her it was fine, Rin went on, waving as she ran. Len smiled stupidly as he imagined her in her swimsuit. Yes, it was summer vacation. He, along with Miku and Luka, planned a trip to the beach. And of course, Gumi barged his way into the trip, too. They didn't have transportation, but Miku was able to force his brother, Mikuo, into coming along with them. Rin had to take care of her little sister, Chibrin, who looked exactly like her, during vacation. So the only way they got her to come was agreeing to invite her sister, too.

Anyways, getting back to the present, he saw that Miku was still yelling and jumping all over the place. He let her continue until he realized what she was saying. She was shouting things such as "Virgin forever!" and "Stupid Lovebirds!" at random couples as she continued with her little jig. Len noticed a few security guards moving towards them and thought it was be a good idea if they go now. Len quickly grabbed Miku's wrist and made a run for it. They managed to find the hotel they were staying out and sat out in front of it, out of breath.

"M-Miku, what in criminy were you thinking!?"

"Oops, sorry, teehee," Miku remarked in a cutesy way, knocking her head lightly with her fist.

Len sighed and put his hand on her hand, "Well, whatever, let's go inside and meet up with the others. Rin will deal with you."

"Eh!? Wait, what was that!?"

"Heehee, nothing!" Len stated playfully, dragging along the reluctant Miku to her worst nightmare… an angry Rin.

"We're here, Rin-cha~n! Sorry for our absence!"

* * *

"Waaah! You're so mean, Len-kun!" Miku cried, fake crying as Len was dragging her to a bench near the beach.

Unfortunately, somehow Len was able to tell her tears were fake, "Come on, Miku, go change into your swimsuit or we'll leave without you."

"Len-kun, you want me to change right in front of you? How bold, well, if you say so," Miku teased, before ripping off her clothes.

"H-Hey wait! Don't–!" he stopped midsentence as he saw she was wearing her red bikini underneath her clothes. He face palmed, of course…

"How's it look?

"Suits you, looks Christmas-y with your hair," Len said, though he didn't know why, he would just end up beat again, but he went along with it, ignoring her glare, "Anyways, don't try to surprise me like that again!"

"Try to? I _did_ surprise you! Admit it!" Miku said, "Or I'll never let it go!"

"Okay, okay, I admit defeat," Len said monotonously, not wanting to waste any more time, "Now can we go?"

"Alright soldier, you are dismissed!" she saluted before running out towards the ocean, sticking her tongue out at him, "Meet with ya there!"

Len nodded and started on his way too, but slower. As he approached closer to the shore, he spotted Chibrin, Rin's little sister if you forgot, sitting on a towel under an umbrella. He walked up to her, "Hey Chi-chan, where are the others?"

"Ah, Len-nii-chan, Onee-chan and the others are out there," she answered, pointing to a direction, though Len couldn't see him where she claimed they were, "Oh, also, Gumi-nii-san wanted to talk to you. He's in the okonomiyaki restaurant. I'm gonna go play with Onee-chan, see ya!"

"O-Okay, thanks," He grinned and waved as she dashed off, "Geez, why do I get so nervous around the little sister, too?"

After a short lament over it, he strode over to the okonomiyaki shop. He found Gumi immediately by his green hair and sat next to him, "Hey Gumi."

"Ah, Lamb-kun."

"When are you gonna stop calling me that?"

Gumi ignored his statement, "Lamb-kun, I have a little bout for you. Since it's summer, I thought we can get into the competitive mood."

"What is it?"

"So you accept? Then, let's see who can steal the little kitten's first kiss."

"K-Ki-!? What!? I thought you had given up on her!"

"Of course, but that doesn't matter at all, we're just having a little fun."

Len blushed, "But I've never even had _my_ first kiss."

"Pfft," Gumi put his hand to his mouth to stop from laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"Nothing, that just gives me a little idea," Gumi cleared his throat, "Anyways, I'm gonna try to steal her first kiss, if you don't want to then fine. Bye then."

"Ah," Len watched as Gumi walked out of the restaurant before he hung his head, "A kiss with Rin…"

As Len was having his fantasies again, Gumi met up with Miku, "Good day, Miku-jou-sama."

"Gumi-san? What do you want?" Miku questioned, not wanting to be talking to him at all.

"You see, I have a little bout for you. Since it is summer and all, I thought we can get into the competitive mood," he said nonchalantly as if he said it before, which he had.

"A bout, huh? Well, I can't back down from that."

"I like your attitude. Well, then, let's see if you can get a kiss from Lamb-kun before I can get one from my little kitten-chan."

"A… A kiss, huh? Seems legit. I'll do it," Miku proceeded to wipe her metal bat.

"Well, then, let the games begin," Gumi walked away, "This will be interesting."

* * *

Len strode up to Rin, trying to be as normal as he can possibly pretend to be, though he still acted nervous as ever, "H-Hi, R-Rin-chan."

Luckily, Rin was used to him being like that, so she let it slip, "Hello Len-kun, where have you been all this time?"

"Hmm… I just took a detour to the okonomiyaki restaurant and met with Gumi there," Len told her, "Sorry I took a long time with our chat. How's it been going with you?"

"Well, my sister's been a bit of handful. I'm thankful Luka-san was here with me."

"Oh, I-I see, sorry again. Um, how about you take a break from babysitting and have a stroll with me?"

"I would, but I don't want to leave Luka-san with the burden of having to look over Chibi," Rin remarked, contemplating over it.

"I'm sure it's fine," Len gave Luka a thumbs-up and nod, and Luka nodded back with no hesitation, "Look, see?"

Rin turned and Luka gave a wave as she waded through the water to Chibrin, "I guess it's okay, only for a while, though."

Even though she said that, she was actually a little excited to be alone with Len, "Then, let's go then, no time to waste."

"Right," they then took a nice, pleasant stroll as planned, Len trying to taking glances at her body that was unfortunately covered by a pale orange jacket. They walked around the seashore a few times before taking on the way back to the hotel where they met with everyone else. Len was immediately met up with Gumi, "Welcome back, Lamb-kun. So, did you get that kiss?"

"Kiss…?" It took Len a while to let the realization sink in, "Oh no! The kiss! I forgot! I'm so stupid!"

"Quiet down, everyone'll hear you," Gumi sighed, "But you really are stupid."

Len sighed too, "Well, sorry for that."

"But looks like it's my chance, huh?"

"Eh…"

"Come on, we're having a competition, aren't we?" he then walked off in a charismatic way that made Len gag. After almost choking himself, Len followed the rest inside. As they ate dinner, Gumi was a little too close to Rin for comfort. Len couldn't ignore it, but was distracted by Chibrin, who was annoyingly pleading for him to feed her. He did it happily though, because she was too cute to resist. Afterwards, he was forced to painstakingly watch Gumi and Rin chat outside on the porch. Luckily for him, Gumi was unlucky enough to not get what he wanted. It was then time for sleep, but even Len couldn't rest then. He spent the whole night watching over Rin to make sure Gumi didn't pull a jerk move.

Therefore, the next day, Len was restless. Wanting to get away from the troubles of Gumi and Rin, he tried to get Luka to help him, but she instead signed up for the job of making sure that Gumi and Rin didn't kiss. So he called out to his last resort, he turned to Miku, who was busy scolding Mikuo, who was trying to flirt with girls, including Luka.

"Miku, help me."

"Len-kun? What the heck happened to you?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," Len replied weakly.

"No, but you just called out 'help me' just now."

Len couldn't deny it, so instead changed the topic, "How about you spend the day with me, Miku?"

Miku gasped, "Really!? I'd be much obliged to!" Miku shouted, clinging onto his arm.

"W-Whoa, calm down!" Len cried out, it was hard to balance himself due to his sleep deprivation, "Don't get too ahead of yourself!"

He slapped her on the forehead with as much strength as he could while sleep deprived, which wasn't much. His futile attempt just made Miku cling onto him tighter and drag him off to the other side of the beach where they found themselves near an abandoned lighthouse.

"Wow… let's go in it!"

"Hey…" Len grabbed onto her arm, trying to catch his breath, "Don't go doing more reckless things, that lighthouse looks too rundown to be exploring it."

"Aww… but–" she cut herself short as she noticed Len had dropped down the ground, "L-Len-kun, are you okay?"

She dropped down to her knees and poked his cheek, which he replied to with an "mmm."

"He's just asleep, don't scare me like that."

After two hours, Len awoke from his slumber and found that Miku's face was dangerously close to his, "Waugh! Miku!"

"Have a nice nap? I hope you did, my thighs are sore from your heavy head."

"S-Sorry, want me to massage them?" Len offered, moving him hands toward them without waiting for an answer.

"You want to touch my thighs? You really have become bolder, Len-kun," Miku said in a serious and embarrassed way.

Len moved back quickly, turning red, "No, it's not like that!"

Miku giggled, "Alright, but I'm fine, let's head back. It's getting late."

"Okay… and sorry again."

Miku flicked his forehead, "Ow! What was that for?"

"You apologize too much, loosen up, will you?"

"Well, sorry."

She flicked his forehead again, "Ow! I said sorry, okay? I promise I'll never say sorry again!"

She flicked his forehead once again, "Ow! I said sorry! Stop doing that!"

But she never did until they got home because he kept saying sorry. Len fell asleep that night discouraged that he wasn't able to get a kiss from Rin. They were heading back tomorrow, and Len had lost his chances.

* * *

"Len-nii-chan, Len-nii-chan, wake up," Len smacked his lips together and rolled over on his back, refusing to open his eyes, "Wake up I said!"

Then next thing he knew, wet lips that tasted of juice was on his. It took a few seconds until Chibrin was dragged off of him by Rin. Miku then tried to shake him out of his white out whilst Gumi was chuckling in the corner.

"Why… my first kiss was…"

* * *

**Len: Why indeed…**

**Me: Lol**

**Len: Shut up, rewrite that right now!**

**Me: No! take it or leave it!**

**Len: I'd rather leave it!**

**Miku: Stop ruining the chapter, guys**

**Me: Sorry Miku, forgive me Q.Q**

**Miku: *pats head* okay, okay**

**Len: Hey!**

**Me: Don't be jealous**

**Len: I'm not!**

**Miku: The story's done, huh?**

**Me: Yup, thanks for reading until the end, everyone**

**Miku: Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Len: Why do you guys always ignore me T_T**


End file.
